ChimneySwift
'''ChimneySwift11 '''is a YouTube commentator that occasionally plays with a good majority of the Creatures in multiple video games. He has a very large tooth with many uses, and is also a very nice guy. He calls his subscriber base "Swifters" and is a former member of The Outsiders, which is a community similar to the Creatures, as they both do collaboration videos with other members. It has since been disbanded. History Chimney started his YouTube channel in February 2011 after being encouraged to do so by another YouTube commentator Luclin (MinecraftWB) and Paulsoaresjr. He uploaded his first video on the 13th, and was partnered with Machinima Realm in July. By December 2011, he had accumulated 100,000 subscribers and uploaded 1,000 videos. Currently Ongoing Series These are the series currently being uploaded on Chimney's channel: *Minecraft: The Minecraft Files *Minecraft: Super Spellbound Caves *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Minecraft: Seed Spotlight *Minecraft: Mod Spotlight *Happy Wheels *Minecraft: Skyblock Survival *Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 *Amnesia: The Dark Descent Mods *Minecraft: Rise of Enderswift *Quantum Conundrum Toothy He uses his tooth for everything. #Flight. #Beating ClashJTM at parkour. #Eating porkchops. #Making Minecraft not lag. #Killing Ender Dragons. #Using magical abilities. #Playing games. #Speed runs. #Tweeting. #Doing the mating dance known only as Chim-Chim. #Bucketing Lava. #Increases pulling himself up ladders. #Increases shuffling powers. #The Tooth can contain people (SSoHPKC for example). #The Tooth helps in wooing the ladies. #The Tooth helps in diving Minecraft update videos. #If Chimney bites you with the tooth, you will grow your own tooth! (But will never be as awesome). #Convert the amount of Gassy's fart particles through Avogardro's Numb er into Moles. 3.01 moles. #Makes him an immediate dragon priest. #Gives +17 to sucking at Sonic. Negative stats The Tooth is not fireproof. The Tooth can decay if he eats too much candy. The Tooth will eventually fall off. The Tooth has Plus Buttery Ladders. Trivia *Chimney did not own an Xbox 360 until the Christmas of 2011. *Chimney is an avid soccer player. *Chimney has only cursed twice. (That was recorded.) in any series, with the exeption of Amnesia, where he curses freely. (He censors it however.) *When Chimney dies in parkour he yells Seamus' name. *He owed Seamus $2.00. But During the 24 hour livestream Chimney donated $5.23 and gave $2.00 for Seamus *Chimney is known for being a plant in the the Creature House's Great room. *His new mouse gives him +5 to fishing. *His orange sweatpants give him +5 to sprinting. *Chimney met Seamus, Gassy, Kootra, and Sly at Minecon *Chimney mostly plays minecraft as multiplayer lets plays and his best bud is the man who won the games, Ant Venom. *Chimney has +23 to breeding sheep. *Chimney has recently got a new apartment *Chimney's followers are Swifters *Chimney asked his girlfriend to marry him on Monday, July 2, 2012. Congrats Chimney. Quotes "SSSSEEEEAAAAAMUUUSS!" (When he dies while playing parkour minecraft with SSoHPKC). "OOOOOOOOOOOO get ready for my sweeeeetness". "Slurp!" "nom nom nom" (while eating golden apple with clashjtm) Links Chimney's own website Category:Critters and Friends Category:Critters and Friends Category:Critters and Friends Category:Critters and Friends